


the end right?!?!?!?

by icefall421



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: World Meeting (Hetalia), america is gunna do killing, idk what this is, poor ame is tired of this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefall421/pseuds/icefall421
Summary: sup this my first ever fan fic so pls give me advice I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY
Kudos: 1





	the end right?!?!?!?

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy i may rewrite this if i get better at writing

**(America's pov)**

"I'm tired of this shit everyone ignoring me everyone judging me it hurts and I'm done.:" ( America sighs as he walks into the meeting room) 

"Hey dudes! Hey France hey England hey Canada!" unfortunately I know that they all hate me so why do I care but whatever. England starts to yell at me " You bloody git! YOU ARE ALMOST AN HOUR LATE WHERE WHERE YOU?!" I respond " Oh dude! sorry about that I was doing something important for my boss so I'm late." England starts to yell for god knows what to which china yells at me " You still need to pay off your debt to me!" I looked at Germany hoping that would understand but nope instead he told me this " You have been late 10 times in a row. You need to get your act together!"

I sighed instead of dealing with it today I just left I'm not dealing with that my face had turned cold I'm done " its me right its always me...… but not any more." as I walk in my house I took out a knife and realized what everything has come to every one was against me so I sharpened my knife and started to put bullets in my gun I smirked as I got ready for bed having to deal with another meeting tomorrow. Time skip ( nobody's pov ) America had walked into the meeting room to which England yelled at him " WHY DID YOU LEAVE YESTERDAY YOU WASTE OF LAND?!" not realizing that he called America a waste of land. America started laughing he pulled out a knife and held it to England's chest " So you want to call me a waste of land well you should've realized what comes out of your mouth before you speak" America had stabbed England at that point everybody was freaking out wondering what to do America had walked to china and shot him in the head blood had splatted on America next down the line was Germany, Russia, Canada, France until there was nothing but dead bodies and a large pool of blood everywhere America had realized what he as done and said " N-NO WHY, WHY DID I DO THIS WHY I SHOULD'VE THOUGHT IT THROUGH!" he screamed knowing the only out of this he grabbed his gun and put it up to his mouth he counted " 1.2..3.." he had shot him self and a pool of blood came up the next day Prussia who has been wondering why his brother has not came home from the meeting saw everything he saw guts remains the former nation had went to the police and to this day they never figure out what has happened to all the other nations. Unfortunately Prussia never knew what happened on that day and the grief caused him to commit suicide. the date August 17th 2041 the end

**Author's Note:**

> owo i hope you liked the story baii


End file.
